federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2386
This page chronicles posts #15571-15690 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2386. *CP - September, 2386 *CP - November, 2386 Earth Plots Third Week Now teaching at the Academy, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD finishes his class and runs into JILLIAN who is already there and working on some of her first classes. Fourth Week On campus, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD runs into KEIKO MUNROE and the two catch up, talking about his wife and his position on the planet. They make some plans to stay in touch and have dinner together. Cardassia Plots First Week On The planet, VIDIAL TARLICA finds MERIK EVEK and sneaks into his dorm room. They have some intimate relations before she asks him to come to Earth on his break and try and woo her daughter Raja away from her horrible husband – something Merik isn’t sure about because of his feelings for Vidial herself. Second Week Wishing to help her co-wife, QUESTA DAMAR plans a special day for the very pregnant GWENI DAMAR. They go into a hottube together where they have some intimate relations and Gweni manages to get Questa pregnant once more, like the time with Gwen. Bajor Plots Second Week After a ceremony where an animal was sacrificed at the altar, YINTAR IOAN’s visions only get worse until he finally believes he is back in Khu’laa and VARIS IKYRA was really SITA AH’KIL. Attacking her, he knocks over an idol that releases a Prophet and it inhabits him claiming to be Oralius. IJAMA VARIS gets Yintar back to the main temple and he is able to confide in OVI MERU about their mission and her place in it. They need to find the Scroll of Pythia and the Arrow of Juranik before the Tomb of Orlaius so they can reunite their people with the Orb of Khu’laa. YINTAR returns to his bedroom where AMITY IOAN is and he tells her what happened with the Prophet. They get into another discussion/argument about her beliefs and what this will mean for those in Asgard. Third Week Discovering that she has an employment opportunity on Earth, JILLIAN HORTON tells T’POK about it before deciding that they are going break up but remain friends. YINTAR IOAN and OVI MERU are talking about the scroll and what it could all mean. Putting things together they realize they are going to need a stellar cartographer to help. IJAMA VARIS comes in later and explains they found the Arrow of Juranik in the Natural History Museum. AMITY IOAN hears about T’POK relationship that is over and goes to mediate with him, hoping that he will be okay. VARIS IKYRA and IJAMA go to the museum and talk to the curator only to realize the older man knew Ikyra when she was a dancer. Not wanting that to get out, he allows them to borrow the arrow for 6 weeks. MERU finds TE’JAAL as the cartographer and they discover that the planet is Beta Five. Fourth Week Needing to have a doctor on his trip, YINTAR IOAN finds CHES’SARRO SASHA who is a new Bajoran to the compound. He asks the man if he would come with them to Beta Five and he is agreeable Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Preparing to leave with Melissa, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD packs up his office on DS9 and says his goodbyes to HEIDI THAY who his more than upset to see him go. Second Week Checking in on their lives, TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE talk about the future and how Tara is interested in taking piloting classes to make the commute easier from the station to school – something Zayn is concerned about, but offers to take with her. Beta Five Plots Fourth Week En route to the planet, YINTAR and SASHA have a conversation about the prophecy and attempt to decipher it. They decide that maybe a sacrifice would be needed and if that happens it would more than likely be Ikyra. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Over to the mCardassian ship once more, ARIEL-1 seeks out mERON BERN to find out exactly how he was brought back to life. She doesn’t get anything from the man save more come ons and planted seeds about being Onel’s expendable play thing. Second Week Sneaking onto mBetazed, mDAYIN LETHO finds mMARGIANNE SAVOI and kidnaps her. Managing to get her out of the place and into a shuttle, he brings her back to mERON BERN who is more than happy to have Onel’s most important person captive. Fourth Week Now on a ship with mERON BERN, mMARGIANNE SAVOI is terrified out of her mind. She doesn’t know what is going to happen but mBern makes her know she will suffer as a message to Onel. GHISLAIN VIOBHAN tells ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) that his lover is missing and there was a security breach. mMARGIANNE is then left back on mBetazed where ARIEL-1 finds her mangled body. Contacting GHISLAIN they are able to get her to the infirmary, however they discover she is pregnant. Mars Plots Third Week Getting a look into the Almin’s life on Mars, NOAH ALMIN is talking home from school with his sister DELANEY ALMIN when CONNOR ALMIN wants to go and play outside. They play Indians and talk about the idea that TAHMOH ALMIN doesn’t really play with them much. MARIAME ALMIN tries her best to keep them all happy. #10 October, 2386 #10 October, 2386 #10 October, 2386